Tenkai Outcasts
by ShadowKnight49 Productions
Summary: Satvanrot is dead. Darkoid is missing. The Renegades are dead. The Knights seem to have no problem... but concerns rise. A group called the Outcasts have been appearing out of nowhere. A new villain has come to power. Even with Vilius and Koko ou, can the Knights beat this new threat? (sequel to Tenkai Renegades)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is SK49 Productions, and I'm with 'Tenkai Outcasts', the sequel to 'Tenkai Renegades'. So, yeah.**

**Foxy, Raven, Bravenwolf, and Pikachu: Can we play FNAF yet?**

**Me: No.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tenkai Knights**

Chapter 1: We are Outcasts

Sunset Slasher landed right in front of Shadowstorm.

She was light armored, with demon wings protruding out of her back. Her curved sword glinted from the light. Her chestplate was colored black, legs yellow, samurai helmet orange. The horse head on her chest was red in mid-neigh.

"About time, Sunset," Shadowstorm said. "Anything from the three strangers?"

Sunset sighed and replied, "Ryuga plays alone. Enyo has her own team. Snowclaw… can't find her."

Kage shrugged. Pyrohunter tapped the hilt of his katana. Moonsight sighed. Argent stood silent.

Shadowstorm nodded and held her hand (**AN: Claw? Whatever**) gently.

"You tried your best," he whispered. "We aren't all perfect. That's why we were thrown out. That's what makes us what we are."

Sunset simply finished, "We are Outcasts."

**THIS IS LIKE AN INTRO! STOP COMPLAINING!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting at the Diner

As usual, the Dalton diner had no big things to Guren except that his friend's family worked there. It had good food and service (besides the daily fight between brother and sister), but nothing really eye-catching.

Except on that one Wednesday.

Guren, Ceylan, Toxsa, and Chooki went there once like the good ol' days. Gen went to do something himself, Beni had to take care of Kiro, and Arthur said he had to meet someone.

But for some reason, Guren looked at the three kids in front of the door and felt dazed.

"What's the matter, Guren?" Ceylan asked him, noticing his stumble. "Have you stayed hydrated? You drink water lately?"

Guren nodded and replied, "I'm fine."

Two of three were those ones that he had seen in the park.

The other was dark blue skinned, eyed, and clothed. His eyes were pure black and an insane smile stretched upon his face.

When Guren nearly walked past them, the black-haired one grabbed his shoulder.

"You. You gave Satvanrot his firepowers, didn't you?" he snarled.

Guren looked into his eyes with a hard glare.

The guy nodded with absolute certainty and said to the other two, "Sunset, Matt. Let's go."

The girl gave the four a hard look and turned to leave. The black guy held her hand and they seemingly teleported. The blue one gave Guren a card and disappeared in blue fire.

All four Knights blinked.

"That was more strange than meeting with the Dogblast in 'Bone Crusher IV'" Toxsa muttered.

Guren read the card.

_You should not have been so stupid._

_We know what you did._

_We will side with you for now._

_But don't forget._

_There are stronger things out there._

_Watch your back_

_From,_

_Shadowstorm, Sunset Slasher, Moonsight, Argent, Pyrohunter, and Kage Dragonis_

There was a phone number under that.

"What is it, Guren?" Chooki asked him.

Guren smiled and said, "We have allies."


	3. The Arena Part 1

**Check the forum to see who will win. Oh, BTW, did anyone think that in the episode, 'The Four Beags' that those two Corekai were watching cat videos? **

**Raven: Me**

**Foxy: Me**

**Bravenwolf: Didn't see that**

**Pikachu: Dunno HOW AM I TALKING**

Chapter 3: The Arena Part 1

"So, explain why we're here again?" Bravenwolf asked Koko ou.

"It's a tournament," Koko ou explained. "I'm in charge. Anyone may join. It's a no-holds. But you cannot kill unless you want the same."

"So, where is it?"

"Right up ahead."

The arena was like a Roman Coliseum, just pure white. Corekai and previous Corrupted milled around, talking. There weren't many distinct Quartonians, but that didn't change the fact that most were signing up for it.

Tributon sniffed, looked at the random Quartonians, and said, "Don't they know the competition?"

"You don't, apparently," a voice from behind them spoke.

Valorn tried to impale Sunset Slasher, who was behind him. She blocked it in the nick of time.

"Watch it," she snarled.

"Save it," Koko ou commanded. "You should use that anger for the competition."

Sunset sniffed and walked on. She looked through the crowd.

"Are these fights handpicked or random?" Lydendor asked.

"Random. Too many competitors," Koko ou answered.

"The prize?"

"You'll see."

The Knights got in line and then signed their names.

"This better be worth it," Venetta grumbled.

They walked into the locker room, which was a bit more like a blacksmith's shop. The walls were lined with weapons. Cyclops-like Quartonians, titan mode and one eye, built weapons of many styles.

"Wonder who I'm against," all six said at once. "Hey! Stop copying me! Oh, for-"

A voice in a loudspeaker interrupted, "All competitors, listen to your names! You shall see who you are up against, first round!"

"Finally," Tributon muttered. "Longer wait than the BBQ place's line."

"Tributon versus Pyrohunter!"

"That's me."

"Dromus versus Moonsight! Valorn versus Sunset Slasher!"

"SERIOUSLY!?" Valorn shouted.

"Lydendor versus Shadowstorm!"

"Game on!" Lydendor cheered for himself.

"Enyo versus Venetta! Bravenwolf versus Rha!"

"I'm the only one against a plain goon," Bravenwolf chuckled.

The list of names went on for awhile. Less than that was how long it took for Bravenwolf to beat his opponent.

He walked back in the locker room later. His friends were nowhere to be seen.

He checked the matchup board and gasped. They all lost.

On Valorn's locker was a note: _We lost. Got our bots handed to us. Tributon's arm is broken. Dromus lost a leg. Valorn has cuts all over him. Lydendor's face is smashed in. My ribs are broken. You win. You'd better. We'll be cheering off the sidelines!-XOXO, Venetta._


	4. The Arena Part 2

**BTW guys, sorry if your OC loses. It's all for plot convinience**

**Bravenwolf: You spelled convenience wrong.**

**Me: I don't CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!**

Chapter 4: The Arena, Part 2

Bravenwolf looked at the scoreboard.

Next round was him against Moonsight, who seemed kind of giddy for this match.

"You're goin' DOWN, Bravenwolf!" he shouted.

Bravenwolf looked into the stands as the timer ticked down. His friends waved to him enthusiastically. In the emperor's box, Koko ou nodded to him.

"And… FIGHT!" the announcer shouted.

Moonsight teleported instantly, and reappeared behind Bravenwolf's back.

"Surprise-"

Bravenwolf stabbed him, and he teleported again.

"RAAAH!"

Bravenwolf blocked his sickles with his shield and then stabbed him again.

Moonsight looked into Bravenwolf's eyes, but his opponent knew that trick.

Bravenwolf dropped to the ground and swept his legs from under Moonsight's feet.

"Going down!" Bravenwolf shouted.

He got up and pointed his sword at Moonsight's neck.

"I… yield," Moonsight grumbled, no longer cheery.

**Locker room**

The scoreboard was newly updated, with not much more on there.

Most of the others fought each other, and so many lost.

Bravenwolf was on there, of course. So were Vilius, Enyo, Ryuga, Shadowstorm, Snowclaw, Pyrohunter, and some stranger who seemed to be a pure-black Corekai.

The next round? Bravenwolf against Pyrohunter.


	5. The Arena Part 3

**Sorry for the delay guys. Had to think about my antagonist.**

Chapter 5: The Arena, Part 3

Bravenwolf and Pyrohunter were to be the final battle of the day. So Bravenwolf just watched the fight.

Battle two was some black Corekai named Decondra against Enyo. Bravenwolf found it strange how he beat Argent, but he was probably good.

Enyo quickly charged at him, and Decondra stepped to the side and the female Quartonian smashed into a wall. A bardiche suddenly appeared in his hand and he smacked his opponent into the air.

A lightning bolt struck him, but he shook it off **(ha ha. I was in a Taylor Swift mood, sorry) **and dug a hole, which Enyo fell into. He quickly buried her inside.

She tried to get out, but was met by Decondra's weapon at her face.

Enyo quickly flung it into the air, and Decondra instinctively went for it and was struck from behind. However, he grabbed Enyo's arm and threw her again, straight up this time.

Enyo's shouts were inaudible. Decondra stepped to the side, and she landed face-down on the ground where he was.

She was knocked out.

Bravenwolf found it strange how easily he won. It may not have taken Bravenwolf time to defeat Moonsight, but it wasn't easy. Decondra was just plain casual.

Finally, it was his round.

Pyrohunter laughed and asked him, "You think you can win?"

"Oh, yeah I do!" Bravenwolf shouted back.

Then an explosion interrupted them.

"D-Darkoid?" Bravenwolf stammered.

Indeed, Darkoid was back. He looked at Bravenwolf and laughed.

"Did you _really _think I died?" he asked.

"I hoped you did," Pyrohunter said.

Darkoid tried to say something, but Shadowstorm made him fly to the wall.

Darkoid got up from the colossal crater he was in, and he shouted, "Boss! Time to go!"

Koko ou shouted, "Who is your boss?!"

Decondra stepped onto the field. Then, his Corekai form melted off to reveal something else.

His appearance was like an armored ifrit, but his head was a twisted wendigo's. His weapon was still in hand, and he was all business.

Koko ou snarled, "Hadvesrot. I shoud have known."

Hadvesrot looked at him and told Darkoid, "Call the troops to do our Hellfire."

Darkoid did some claw signal and giant missiles rained on the Arena.

A lot of Corekai and non-Corrupted died, and what seemed like some Quartonian 'Legion of the Damned 40k' climbed the walls and came from the entrance.

Hadvesrot pointed at Bravenwolf and, with chainsaws and guns ablazin', they charged.


	6. Raid

Chapter 6: Raid

Darkoid laughed, "The Damned will find peace in killing all of you!"

Tributon, Valorn, Lydendor, Dromus, and Venetta landed next to Bravenwolf after a dramatic jump from the stands.

"That's who I think it is, right?" Dromus asked.

"No doubt," Bravenwolf replied.

All of the competitors were in the fight, but more Damned came rushing in.

"Hold the lines! Don't let them get you!" Koko ou shouted.

The Knights ran at the enemy, cutting them down. However, no matter how many died, more seemed to appear. Bravenwolf realized how cliché this was.

He noticed Hadvesrot walking out with something in his once free hand. It was hard to tell, but it looked like a spear of a sort.

Bravenwolf tried to charge him, but Ryuga stopped him.

"Hate to admit it," he said, "but this is a lost cause. We need to get out."

Bravenwolf nodded and repeated it to his friends. Everyone left.

**Koko ou's Palace**

If they weren't in grave danger, Bravenwolf would have loved Koko ou's palace, which was like… a palace.

They sat at the giant dining table, and waited for Koko ou to arrive. He had someone to call, apparently.

Present was Bravenwolf and the other Knights, Ryuga, Snowclaw with a few friends, and Enyo, who apparently called some of her own.

Shadowstorm and his group politely declined, and they left.

Koko ou finally came in. He held a scroll or something.

"Hadvesrot," he said. "One of the most dangerous villains on Quarton. Some of my other Knights had to hunt him down, and they died."

"Then, what do we do about him?" a rainbow-butterfly Quartonian named Blasterfly asked.

"WE KICK THEM INTO (insert a bunch of literally impossibly horrible things here)!" Enyo replied.

Koko ou laughed a bit and said, "Sorry, Enyo, but its not that easy. I tried to (insert same things) once, and it didn't work."

"You tried?"

"Yes."

"That's definitely something in common we have. Are you recruiting for king's personal guard?"

"Yeah."

"Can I sign up?"

Ryuga and Dromus exchanged disgusted looks.


End file.
